


Venomous Thoughts

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series: Ray and the Riv Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-24
Updated: 1999-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Picks up where Mitch Hudson's "car wash...'A Wash and Wax'" story left off. What is the number one taboo during sex? How naive is our Mountie? Let's find out...





	Venomous Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

venomous

 

 

****

Venomous Thoughts

Copyright © Lady Ana

* * *

****

Ratings: PG for m/m interaction; slash, m/m, drama, h/c, humor

****

Pairings: Fraser/Vecchio

****

Series: Ray and the Riv Series

****

Summary: Picks up where Mitch Hudson's "car wash ... 'A Wash and Wax'" story left off.  What is the number one taboo during sex?  How naive is our Mountie?  Let's find out...

****

Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance.  Rated PG for m/m sex.  Humor and angst.  Thanx to Mitch Hudson for letting me pick up after where his "car wash" story left off.  How naive is our Mountie!?  What is the number one taboo during sex?(answer at the end!) Comments to Lady Ana.

* * *

****

Venomous Thoughts

by Lady Ana

"Benny...what are you doing!?"

Ray shifted as the Canadian scooted closer to him.

"Rewarding you for your amorous display in the car wash, Ray.  And for torturing me by making me watch."

He ducked his head under the arms of the slender man at the wheel and nuzzled his groin. 

"Benny!  I'm driving!"

"I can see that, Ray.  Please...don't let *me* distract you."

Ray sighed.  He *had* worked Benny into a frenzy by "handling" his own needs, as the Riv was being cleaned.  Ray was starting to feel better.  The Riv had been washed, inside and out and Benny was quite eager to please.  The day up until that point had not been good.  

First that...that...*Mountie* Frobisure insisted on having Ray drive him to the department store.  Buck talked the entire time, with Ray nodding when he paused for breath.  Sadly, this caused him to accidentally agree to help the older man pick out a gift for Ray's mother.  He was going to go nuclear, when he realized Frobisure was considering perfume as a potential present.  Having been subjected to Frannie's arsenal of noxious odors, Ray thought it best if he *did* tag along.  What he got was a wish for an in-store drive-by when the red-clad fool had made it to the third bottle on the counter.  He would continually stick the offending vial under Ray's nose and beseech his opinion.  

Finally, back in the Riv, the caribou that broke the Mountie's back was when Buck had said he brought Ray along because his "protuberant proboscis" had such a...and he grimaced at the thought..."ample sample to sniff with".  Then, he *did* go nuclear.  He got out about three words of his hateful tirade when his hands, which were, of course, naturally flying about, knocked the perfume bottle clear out of the older man's hand - and all over the floor of the Riv.  Ray screamed as if he *had* been in a drive-by and sat there helplessly while the toxic spill was absorbed into the rug.  He had the fleeting thought of using his coat to sop up the mess, but just couldn't bring himself to do it.  Twice, he demanded.  He had them scrub the interior two times over.  Still, the smell lingered, but not as bad as before.  Strangely, Ben had looked pale after he picked him up, almost ashen in color.  His cheeks turned to a dusty rose, however, when Ray entered the car wash and gave him a wicked grin.  Now, he concentrated fiercely on driving as His Favorite Mountie eased down the zipper on his slacks.  

"Benny don't do that!  Look, we're almost home!"

"Just hurry, Ray..." he whispered, just before he swallowed him whole, still somehow managing to get his tongue to swirl around the shaft.

The Riviera surged forward, with Ray making an odd whimpering sound.  Ben worked his dick over, all teeth, tongue and lips, as Ray tried his best not to do anything but drive.  

"Benny, y-you're m-makin' me crazy!  Stop...t-that!"

"Well, if you insist."

And much to Ray's dismay, he sat back up and did just that.  He left Ray alone.  Ray's head was now whipping back and forth between the road and Ben in astonishment.  

"W-why'd you...oh, okay, Benny!  You are *asking* for it!  Do you hear me?!"

Benny wasn't aware of it, but he'd just invoked the Vecchio wrath.  The car zoomed to an unlit street and Ray promptly parked.  He was just about to attack the Canadian when Ben's expression turned hard.

"Why does the car...smell different, Ray?"

He told him of his encounter with the Great White Mountie.  Ray proceeded to bury his own face in the other man's groin and breathed deeply.  Before Ben knew what hit him, his jeans were undone and his dignity was being tested by the world's most talented mouth.  

"Oh, God, Ray!"  

**Guess this will teach him to tease an Italian!** Ray mused.  

"Ray, s-stop...not here."

"Oh, no(lick), Benny.  You wanted a war, you(lick) got it."

The Mountie laid back his head and groaned.  

"Ray...please, not in the car!  Let's go...home."

Ray smiled.  *Now*, loverboy wants to go home!  Still, Ray refused to listen. 

"Why, Benny?  (lick)Feeling a little....(lick)exposed?"

Ben was mumbling, panting.

**Oh, this is too much fun!** Ray thought.  

It was, that is, until he recognized the name Ben was calling out.

"V-victoria..."

Ray stopped, frozen.  The pain twisted around his heart like a vice.  For a second there, he thought he might be sick.  Instead he just raised back up and stared straight ahead.  

"Thank you, Ray.  I just didn't want to...what's wrong?"

As usual, every emotion in it's scorching intensity was displayed on his lover's face.  Ben was confused. 

"'What's wrong', Benny?" he choked out. "You call that bitch's name while I'm the one sucking you off and YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO-"

"RAY!" 

Both men stared at one another in shock.  Ben looked even more hurt than Ray, who, of course, didn't care at the moment.  Ben cleared his throat and blinked rapidly.

"You...actually think I would...do that?" Ben asked.

"What the Hell else were you doing?!" Ray snarled.  "Trying to distract yourself with a painful memory?!  Tell me another one!"

Ben gazed forlornly out the window.

"The...perfume, Ray.  It's hers.it's what she would wear.  I...didn't want to...with you...and smell her at the same time."

Ray looked at him and his heart and anger melted. 

"Benny, oh, God...I'm so sorry.  I just thought you..."

"...was thinking of her?"

"Yeah."

"Never, Ray.  You are my world now."

They embraced and kissed.  

"Just so I know for future reference, Benny...what is that perfume called?"

Ben held his hand once Ray started the car.

"Poison."  
  
**THE END!**

* * *

Yeah, I know - predictable name for the perfume, but I couldn't resist!  And, of course, the taboo I spoke of is mentioning the name of your lover's rival in the heat of passion.

****

Back to the Archive

* * *

Uploaded by 

Sylvia


End file.
